supermariowalkthroughsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Paper Mario Walkthrough Guide
Super Paper Mario Progule Peach was forced to marry Bowser and produced the Chaos Heart. Count Bleck used it to destroy all worlds and remake the all, you were started at talking a lot for the first time.Then in Bowser's castle Bowser, Peach, Mario, Luigi was there Bowser wanted Peach back, Mario fought Count Bleck but was too weak Mario fainted. Count Bleck then absorbed everything when this moment, somehow Mario stayed he didn’t flew away.......After awhile a pixel named Tippi came she told you the story what’s happening, next she invites Mario to save all worlds and defeat Count Bleck. After awhile you were in flipside Merlon told you that the world is in danger, the void that Count Bleck made is getting larger. He gives the Pure Heart to Mario than drop one floor to the 3rd floor of flipside you will find the first Heart Pillar Press Up and the first door in Flipside Tower will open . Colour: Red Difficulty: 1/10 Chapter 1 ~ Lineland ' 'Chapter 1-1 ~ The Adventure Unfolds ' Merlon Told you to find Bestivous dimension lord.Which can make flip only with Mario (cause he is the first charcter) 2-D to 3-D.When at Bestivous home use Tippi to find the hidden door to get to Bestiovous. After talking flip to 3-D in his room you will get some itmes.When you are next to that brown box thing go flip to 3-D and go in it.At a question block you will get a star power-up at it makes you larger = Big mushroom (Super Mario Bros. Games) finish the enemines and your in Chapter 1-2. 'Chapter 1-2 ~ Afoot in the foothill You started in a Desert , there are three mystery boxes one of them have restores 10 HP. When you're in a cliff that you cant reach,flip to 3-D it have some coin blocks to jump up. Then jump and jump when you saw a platform cant go up flip to 3-D again,while up there there is a hidden block use Tippi and see it takes you up the clouds.Its Optinal.Then,When you see rocks falling flip to 3-D but beware those rocks will attack in some places. Next,get through the door and you need to get through the bridge BUT its not opened.Go inside a pipe and you will go out from the background,getting "Red" back to 2-D in his home.Flip to 3-D and find Red flip to 2-D with him and he will open the bridge.When you're in Yold Town go in a house with no one and flip to 3-D go in that pipe and you are inside a room of rocks falling rocks, then you're trapped in a Dougen stuff there is a big box inside it is the pixel ~Thoreau your first fightable pixel, grab the red block in that room with (1) and throw it to the blue switch.The Door will be free when you go back up there's a store you can buy stuff for the comming bosses.After That, find a old guy in a house Old Man Wattchitt the Mayor Of Yold Town a cousin from Bestivous , Wattchit will call Green to wait a hero(Mario) comming. Same as Red go to a pipe to background and find Green to open the bridge way. Go through the door and its end of Chapter 1-2. With a bold quiver of his magnificent mustache, Mario let loose a hearty sneeze. A single grain of sand had flown along the warm wind and ticked the hero's nose. It wasn't long before Mario and Tippi found the source of the sand: the Yold Desert.Along the endless sunbaked expanse, Mario and Tippi continued thier search... Chapter 1-3 ~ The Sands of Yold ''' '''Flip to 3-D and walk front you will get some little marios, coin flower and a speed flower . Walk fronter and you will run into a Zombie Shroom, if you want to cut the chapter just jump 10 times under the red tree , if you don't you will get some nice itmes go front abit and a Squip card , and you'll meet two new enemies Bald Cleft and Boomboxer, two annoying enemies. When you walk a little further in some rocks flip to 3-D and a Squip card , and another new fellow Jawbus flip to 3-D and doge it easliy.Get through the door and one more fellow walk till a big rock with sharp point at it , flip to 3-D and walk though the way when you're there flip back to 2-D read what the dragon statue say "Find ye the tall red plam tree of fortune, and leapeth under its bramches 10 times"Then, go back to the place that you started at chapter 1-3 and jump 10 times the door pops up and go in the door jump by the leep pad to the elevator thing and go off the other side. While there if you hited the first coin block its a Zombie Shroom then go through the sand pit by either jumping or 3-D. Jump on the bouncy thing again and land on the square and use Thoreau and use his hand to hit the switch, there's a pipe after that^^ jump to Save block and flip to 3-D , there are coin blocks,super mushroom. Then, its the 1st boss of the game O'chunks (HP:20 Atk:1) . After that,go though the door than go through the left platforms first to find what things does it need "Percheth ye atop the distant platform of blue and... The following is for the eye of the hero only: <- <- <- Gaze ye at the side of this sign post"flip to 3-D and see " Press (-) and (1) at the same time to make something of intrest happen" now go to the right platforms and go up that door and press that in the blue table, after that the end of the chapter star appears. Somehow,Mario had found the strength to cross the desert's sweltering dunes.Ahead was a sprawling complex of ruins rising out of the sand.Thankful for the shade, Mario and Tippi ventured deeper inside. They were the very ruins Old Man Watchitt had warned them about.What dangers lurked in the shady corridors ahead? 'Chapter 1-4 ~ Monster of the Ruins' Editing...